chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ability Negation
Ability negation is the ability to weaken or even stop people's abilities in the vicinity. Characters *Olivia Bennet will have this ability naturally. *Naomi Goldsmith has this ability naturally. *Noah Gray has mimicked this ability. *Abbie Gray has also absorbed this ability. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has mimicked this ability. *Robert Max has also mimicked this ability. *Peter Petrelli has absorbed this in World 2 and in World 8. *An unnamed villain in World 8 also had this ability naturally. *Mohinder Suresh has this ability in World 8, gained from the formula. *Vincent Matthews will have this ability naturally. *Katie Greene will take the ability from Vincent. *Shanti Suresh Jnr will possess this ability naturally. *Flynn Bennet will gain this ability empathically from Olivia. *An Initiative recruit possessed this ability naturally. *Barachiah Benedict possesses this ability naturally. Limits 'Olivia Bennet' Olivia used this ability to block Noah's abilities once. She may have been unable to access this ability when stressed or afraid, since she didn't use it to protect herself when she was attacked in the future. Naomi Goldsmith Naomi did not at first realise she had it when she manifested it. She was subconsciously using it to block all abilities in the vicinity, including her own. She eventually learned to control it, activating and deactivating it at will, but will still subconsciously block abilities if she fears the character who owns them. She could also produce a smaller effect, where abilities are only weakened. 'Noah Gray' Noah would have the same limits as Olivia, but can also use other abilities to negate others. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie would have the same limits as her twin brother. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Jess can use this ability to block or weaken abilities similarly to Nae. Because she has ability preservation, she can no longer accidentally block her own. She could lose control of this ability if she is too paralysed by fear, and then she will reflexively block all others. 'Robert Max' Robert has not displayed the ability, but should have similar limits to Jess. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter would have similar limits to Noah and Abbie in World 2, and similar limits to Jess in World 8. 'Unnamed Villain' This villain negated all abilities except his allies' abilities, and seemed to have perfect control over it. However, he struggled to hold several, and this resulted in him failing to block newly manifested abilities. 'Mohinder Suresh' Mohinder is yet to display this ability, but he will be able to weaken the abilities of others, and also block them completely, depending on the amount of strength he puts into the ability's use. He will not be able to affect his own other abilities using this. He will also struggle if he tries to negate too many abilities at once, or too many powerful abilities. 'Vincent Matthews' Vincent will be able to consciously choose whether to weaken or stop the abilities of others. He will also be able to target specific people to affect, but won't be able to affect his own abilities. He will struggle when attempting to block many powerful abilities, which will be the reason he will be unable to use the ability to protect himself from Katie. 'Katie Greene' Katie will have the same limits as Vincent. 'Shanti Suresh Jnr' Like her father, Shanti will be able to weaken and block the abilities of others, depending on the amount of strength she puts into it. She will also be able to negate her own abilities, at need, and will find it easier to cope with a large number of abilities to block than he does. 'Flynn Bennet' Flynn will have similar limits to his sister Olivia. 'Initiative Recruit' This member was able to block abilities he was aware of, but he couldn't block abilities he didn't know about. Therefore, he was able to block Dani Millbrook's time and space manipulation, but couldn't block her luminescence after she manifested it, because he didn't know she posssessed it. 'Barachiah Benedict' This ability enables Barachiah to weaken and block the use of the abilities of others. He needs proximity to do so. He was shown temporarily negating Mikala Jacobi's abilities, preventing her from resisting or fighting back when she was captured. Similar Abilities *Ability manipulation includes negation *Mental manipulation includes the ability to negate the abilities of others. *Ability deletion is the ability to delete other abilities *Ability negativity can also negate abilities *Ability disruption is the ability to disrupt the abilities of others *Blocking can block abilities *Inability is the ability to remove abilities within a certain radias, without any exception *Trait and ability negation is the ability to negate both unique abilities and traits common to an entire species *Suppression is the ability to produce a substance which can suppress abilities and supernatural traits Category:Abilities